plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Canceled mini-games
There is a mini-games page containing mini-games that had been canceled. Therefore, the player cannot find them by normal means and must consult to Cheat Engine to gain access to the Canceled mini-games page. If you wish to know about other uses of cheat engine, please go to Hacking guide. Limbo Page There was a page of mini-games which were canceled before the release of the game, called Limbo Page. The developers did not publish a visible link to this page. Gain access to Limbo Page Add three addresses and change all the value to 144. This must be done using Cheat Engine. Game of the Year version only Another way to access the Limbo Page, this time only for Game of the Year version, is to edit the address code itself. To do so: * Open Cheat Engine. * Select process "PlantsVsZombies.exe" * Go to memory view. * Go to address 430C80. * Change the opcode to "nop". * Click "yes" on the popup. * When you go to mini-games, puzzle, or survival, you should see the tabs, as well as "Limbo Page". Enjoy! Alternative way to play canceled mini-games If you did not manage to gain access to Limbo Page, then choose the alternative way (requires Cheat Engine as well). It is similar to what you do if you want to play hybrid mini-games, as this also requires to know the mini-game ID. Follow these steps: #Enter "Zombotany" (or any other mini-game) #Enter 16 (the fitting mini-game ID) in the search bar of Cheat Engine #Start any other mini-game and type in its new ID address (e.g. "Seeing Stars" which would be 22) #If more than one result appears, repeat the previous steps with other mini-games. #If you find the right address, type in a canceled mini-games one. If done right, the mini-game title in the bottom right corner will change into the one you've typed in. (e.g. if you typed the ID number 39, it should read "Big Time") #Restart the mini-game. If you did everything right, then the mini-game should restart as "Big Time" when you type in 39, as "Air Raid" if you type in 41 and so on. This allows you to play all the game-modes, as this also works for survival, puzzle, and mini-games you have not even unlocked yet. List of canceled Mini-games Note: Some of these are not mini-games but can still be accessed via the Limbo Page. *Art Challenge Wall-nut: Similar to Seeing Stars, but with a pattern using wall-nuts. *Sunny Day: Sun falling from the sky worth 50. *Unsodded: Top and bottom lanes are unsodded (and thus plants cannot be planted on) but zombies can still appear on those lanes. *Big Time: Sunflowers, wall-nuts and marigolds are buffed. *Art Challenge Sunflower: Similar to Seeing Stars, but with a pattern using starfruits, wall-nuts and umbrella leaves. *Air Raid: Mostly balloon zombies. *Ice Level: An unfinished level that is unbeatable. *Zen Garden* *High Gravity: Projectiles will be dragged to the ground, shortening their range. *Grave Danger: Graves can spawn at any time. *Can You Dig It?: Dig away wall-nuts pre-filled on the field to place pea shooters from the conveyor belt. *Dark Stormy Night: Similar to 4-10, but with a different selection of plants and zombies. *Bungee Blitz* *Intro* *Tree of Wisdom* *Survival: Day (Endless) *Survival: Night (Endless) *Survival: Fog (Endless) *Survival: Roof (Endless) *Upsell* *Squirrel** *means that the mini-game can be accessed legitimately without the Limbo page or any other hack. ** means that that mini-game is not seen on the Limbo Page. Stage 6 For whatever reason, there also exists an unused Adventure Mode stage, albeit one that cannot be accessed from the regular Limbo page. It is a duplicate of Level 5-9, but takes place in the Day, and Peashooter Zombies appear at Level 6-49. Trivia *Gaining access to the Limbo Page may allow for the player to use Puzzles or Survival Levels before they are unlocked. To do so, the player must at least have mini-games unlocked. *There are no Pool mini-games in the Limbo Page. *The reason that most canceled mini-games don't have their own image is likely because they were scrapped early on. Bungee Blitz and Dark Stormy Night are on the iOS version, though, so they have their own images. See also *Mini-games *Limbo Page Category:Canceled mini-games Category:Mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies